Enigmata Wiki:What Enigmata Wiki is not?
Enigmata Wiki is not a soapbox or means of promotion Enigmata Wiki is not a soapbox,a battleground,or a vehicle for propaganda,advertising and showcasing.This applies to articles,categorys,templates,talk page discussions,and user pages.Therefore,content hosted in Enigmata Wiki is not for: #Advocacy,propaganda,or recruitment of any kind:commercial,political,scientific,religious,national,sports-related,or otherwise.An article can report objectively about such things,as long as an attempt is maked to describe the topic from a neutral point of view.You might wish to contact an admin via talk page if you want to convince people of the merits of your opinions.Enigmata Wiki pages may not be used for advocacy unrelated to Enigmata,but pages in the Enigmata Wiki namespace (also known as "project namespace") may be used to advocate for specific viewpoints regarding the improvement or organization of Enigmata Wiki itself.So project pages are part of what Enigmata Wiki is. #Opinion pieces.Although some topics,particularly those concerning current affairs and politics,may stir passions and tempt people to "climb soapboxes", (for example,passionately advocate their pet point of view)Enigmata Wiki is not the medium for this. #Self-promotion.It can be tempting to write about yourself or projects in which you have a strong personal involvement.However,remember that the standards for encyclopedic articles apply to such pages just like any other.This includes the requirement to maintain a neutral point of view,which can be difficult when writing about yourself or about projects close to you.Creating overly abundant links and references to autobiographical sources is unacceptable. Enigmata Wiki is not a blog,web hosting service,social network,or memorial site Enigmata Wiki is not a social network like Facebook or Twitter.You may not host youre own website,blog,wiki,or cloud at Enigmata Wiki.Enigmata Wiki pages are not: #File storage areas.Please upload only files that are used (or will be used) in wiki or project pages;anything else will be deleted.If you have extra relevant images,consider uploading them to youre wiki and use them here,where they can be linked from Enigmata Wiki. #Dating services.Enigmata Wiki is not an appropriate place to pursue relationships or sexual encounters.User pages that move beyond broad expressions of sexual orientation are unacceptable.However,you very well may form new friendships as you go about improving the wiki. #Memorials.Subjects of wiki pages must satisfy Enigmata Wiki's notability requirements.Enigmata Wiki is not the place to memorialize deceased friends,relatives,acquaintances,or others who do not meet such requirements. Enigmata Wiki is not for "[[wikipedia:Telephone directory|White]] and [[wikipedia:Yellow pages|Yellow pages]]" *[[:Category:Characters|Characters']] contact information such as their phone numbers,fax numbers and e-mail addresses are not acceptable. Enigmata Wiki is not Wikipedia *This wiki's goal is not to duplicate Wikimedia projects.This is not Wikipedia nor a sister project because this is not a Wikimedia project. Enigmata Wiki is not a battleground * is not a place to hold grudges,import personal conflicts,carry on ideological battles,or nurture prejudice,hatred,or fear.Making personal battles out of discussions goes directly against our goals.In addition to avoiding battles in discussions,do not try to advance your position in disagreements by making changes to polices,and do not disrupt to illustrate a point. Enigmata Wiki is not a lot of things *Here were listed only some things that Enigmata Wiki is not. NOTE!